Fireside Girls
The Fireside Girls is a girls organization similar to Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts. The troop in Danville is Troop 46231. It appears that it is led, at least in part, by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. They are very versatile and often use their skills to help Phineas and Ferb carry out their Big Ideas. Members of Troop 46231 Image:IsabellaOnPhone.png|Isabella Image:Katie.png|Katie Image:Adyson.jpg|Adyson Image:Holly.png|Holly Image:Gretchen.png|Gretchen Image:Ginger.jpg|Ginger Image:Milly.png|Milly Fireside Girl Accomplishment Patches *Aquatic Safety Badge from "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *Sewing Badge from "Run Away, Runway" *Milking Badge from "The Magnificent Few" *Tonsillectomy Badge from "I Scream, You Scream" *Tent Pitching Badge and Marshmallow Badge from "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *Aeronautic Badge from "De Plane! De Plane!" *Broadcasting Patches from "Let's Take a Quiz" *You Wouldn't Know Cute If It Bit Your Legs Off Patch (said by Isabella) from "Chronicles of Meap" (Note: this may have just been a sarcastic comment of Isabella's rather than a real patch.) *Shrimp Net Repair Patches from "That Sinking Feeling" *Passing Through A Semi-Permeable Membrane Badge from "Bubble Boys" *Saying A Word No One Else Knows In The Room Badge, Help Thy Neighbor Badge, Sap Collecting Badge, I Just Saw A Cute Boy Badge and Reckless Disregard For Life and Limb Badge from Isabella and the Temple of Sap Participation in the Big Ideas Background Information * Several more girls appear alongside the Fireside Girls in "Jerk De Soleil" and "De Plane! De Plane!" It is unknown if the ones in "Jerk De Soleil" are additional Fireside Girls, but the ones in "De Plane! De Plane!" have been confirmed by Dan that they are not, making it a possibility that these other ones aren't as well. * Adyson always wears a red hairband, similar to Amy Rose from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. * Gretchen was the first Fireside girl to talk in the show after Isabella. This occurred during the episode "The Fast and the Phineas", where only two members of Troop 46231 speak, the first being Isabella. Ariel Winter is listed in the credits as the voice of Gretchen. This made it possible to identify Gretchen as the one with straight light brown hair and wears glasses. * Every single member of the Fireside Girls have talked (even though some don't have information): ** Katie, though her name was never said or shown, interrupts Isabella in the "Out to Launch" episode when Isabella was about to ask Phineas to the dance. ** In the episode "Raging Bully", Milly talks about the brawl at the mall and Holly and Ginger tell Candace that there are no fliers about the brawl left. ** Adyson has a very tiny speaking role in "Tree to Get Ready". When the tree houses return to the yard and the girls hold up scorecards, she yells "Way to Go!" and "Awesome!" ** In the episode "Interview With a Platypus", Ginger talks about some problems with interviewing all the animals they called. * Gretchen and Katie are the only Fireside Girls (besides Isabella) who appear in [[Phineas and Ferb (video game)|the Phineas and Ferb Nintendo DS game]]. * Katie and Ginger make an early cameo appearance in "Rollercoaster" in a crowd shot during the unveiling of the coaster. * Although it appears the Fireside Girls have identical uniforms, they all have different shirt designs. * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz once made a invention to turn the Fireside Girls invisible because he did not want to have to see them during their fund-raising activities (since they were too cute looking, and their "big pleading eyes" made him feel guilty), but it was not used on them. ("Don't Even Blink") * The Fireside Girls have a song. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * The Fireside Girls have a clubhouse and a secret knock to get in. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Category:Characters * Category:PFT Category:Groups Category:Troop 46231 Category:Phineas and the Ferb-tones Category:Organizations